


Carpool Karaoke

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [58]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, Singing bad music in the car on the way to school."</p><p>Affection at Casa Atlantica comes in many painful forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpool Karaoke

Evan would never admit it, but some of the most fun he had was singing in the car on the way to school in the mornings. Partially because JD and Cam, who had fine ears, couldn’t handle how off-key Evan, John, and Tyler were. And partially because their varying tastes in music were a great way to needle each other. Tyler was still pretty flinchy about the way they punched each other, but he’d figured out a new way to demonstrate his rough affection for the men in his life: song lyrics.

And bad song lyrics, to boot.

Whenever something in the house was disturbed and Evan or Rodney had questions about who was responsible, Tyler would sing out, _I have a theory that it’s a demon._

When Evan was feeling saucy, he’d add, _A dancing demon - no, something isn’t right there._

When it was Evan’s turn to drive, he abdicated his right to pick the music to Tyler (who still didn’t have a car but did have a license and as soon as he’d saved up enough to buy a fixer, he and Cam would be in the garage together at all hours getting it up and running).

Rodney took his own car to the Mountain every day, so he escaped morning karaoke. Cam, John, and JD arranged themselves in the van, expressions wary, and Tyler claimed shotgun so as to exercise his radio privileges. What was it going to be today? Another dubious musical from a TV show? (Buffy had one. Sanctuary had one. They kept talking about one happening on Supernatural. Tyler adored Dr. Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog.) Would it be a Disney musical? (John’s level of patience for those was incredibly low.)

Tyler hooked his phone into the van radio, and Evan heard John, JD, and Cam suck in sharp breaths. They probably didn’t even realize they’d done it.

Tyler turned on the radio, pressed a button on his phone, and music flooded the car. Horrible music. Rebecca Black’s Friday. Evan cringed, but he glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the other three looking totally horrified, so when Tyler opened his mouth to sing along, Evan joined in.

JD actually whimpered, so Tyler and Evan sang louder.

When the song ended, Tyler thumbed through to another song, as cool and casual as can be. When One Direction flooded the car, JD and John buried their faces in their hands, but Cam - Cam sang along.

Halfway through the song, John lifted his head. “What if a girl did know she was beautiful, though? I mean, some girls do, right?”

“They do,” Evan said, “but a lot of times they’re -”

“Snotty,” Tyler said.

“Any less snotty than guys who know they’re good-looking?” John asked.

Cam paused, expression thoughtful. “I don’t know. I mean, there’s something deplorable about trading on your good looks alone, but being unaware of how good-looking you are can be problematic, too, right?”

Evan squinted at John in the rearview mirror. JD cast John a pointed look as well.

“What?” John protested.

“Never mind,” Evan said innocently.

“What?” John said again, eyeing Evan suspiciously.

“You’re just super oblivious to women sometimes, aren’t you?” Cam said. “I mean, I still don’t know how you even managed to marry one. If you went through the gate, you know you’d get kidnapped by alien princesses way more than Jackson ever did.”

Daniel Jackson was, Evan had to admit, a good-looking man.

Tyler disrupted the abrupt philosophical discussion by turning on what might have been the worst song in the history of the world.

“No!” JD cried. “Not the pon pon wei wei song! I’ll never get it out of my head.”

Just for that, Evan and Tyler bobbed their heads in unison and sang, “ _Pon pon wei wei wei, pon pon wei pon wei pon pon…_ ”

JD muttered to Cam, “I cannot wait till the day Tyler gets his own car. Are you sure we can’t just buy him one?”

“Pretty sure,” Cam said.

Tyler danced in his seat, singing at the top of his lungs.

“Sort of sure,” Cam amended.

Once they got to school, Evan helped Cam into his wheelchair.

“Just so you know,” Cam said, “I am never, ever forgiving you.”

Evan tilted his head coquettishly and said, “Call me maybe?”

Cam groaned, but he curved his hand over Evan’s hip in a brief caress before he headed for his classroom.

JD said, “Just for you, I’m gonna _shake it off, shake it off._ ” He wiggled his hips, winked, and followed Cam.

Tyler gave Evan a high five and headed for the lockers.

John said, “As painful as that was, I have some suggestions for tomorrow.”

Evan leaned in. “I’m listening.”


End file.
